GloStick Bracelets
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Suigetsu's just a booty call. SuiSasu


**Shock horror. I wrote a pairing other than SasuNaruSasu!**

**Idk if I like this. I was trying to go for something cool and hip and different. But it's probably just annoying and stream of conscious-y.**

**Ah well. Enjoy~**

* * *

So there I am, having the time of my life on the dance floor. Got some sexy redhead chick grinding up against me and everyone's wearing glo-stick bracelets. The smoke machine's chugging out mist so we all think we're being mysterious and shit. Some tune with a heavy bass line is possessing the room.

And then I see _him_. Leaning against the wall with that fucking smirk on his face. Like the sight of me is funny or something. Dickhead. He's watchin' me and I'm watchin' him, and all I wanna do is slam his head into the wall.

He looks like he knows it too. His smirk gets darker. Not wider. Darker. Cause Sasuke's face muscles ain't designed for smiling, ya know? It's like, not humanly possible. But his smirk definitely changes, maybe it's a combination of the smile and the way his eyes get this evil, hungry look in them. Like I'm meat. Yeah, that's enough to get my teeth mashin' together, just the way he looks at me as if I'm some sorta fucking toy or something.

I fucking _know_ this. And I know I'd be a dumbass to dump the redhead just to go and bitch at Uchiha. I mean, _look_ at her! Lose the glasses and you got an A-list model on your crotch.

But because I _am _a dumbass, I dump her. Like literally, I pick her up by the seat of those kinky little shorts and deposit her on the nearest male. I don't think she cares. She's already started grinding against him before I've even adjusted my dick in my jeans.

Whatever. She was a whore anyway.

Another look over, and yep, Sasuke is still half-grinning with his arms crossed in front of him. Making his biceps tense. Asshat. He knows I love his arms. That's why he's doin' it. Not that he needs to. Because it's like we're magnetised, yeah? We can't be in the same room without like, gravitatin' towards each other. But usually he's the magnet that's chained to the ground so I do all the fucking walking, make it look like I'm the one making the moves.

He _always_ starts it. Lucky for me, I usually get to finish it.

I dodge around this pink haired girl playing tonsil tennis with some blond guy. Barely even notice them 'cept for the fact that she's got fuckin' _pink_ hair, and he looks like he's got the sun on his head. Who cares, Sasuke is like ten feet away. Shit, when did we get so close? I can feel the magnetism now, it's kinda... thrummin'. Yeah, that's a good word.

Course, it could be the pill Juugo slipped me earlier. Nah, it's the magnetism. We're magnets. He'd be the North cause he's all cold and ice-prince and all that jazz. I'd be the South because... well, I _would_ be the North but he's colder than me. So I gotta be the South.

Cause I'm fucking _hot!_

I don't even get a chance to bitch him out for crashing my dance time. As soon as I'm within reach one of those sexy arms snaps out and his pale hand grabs the front of my shirt. Like, properly tangles up in it. No chance of escape. Not that I can, with the magnets and all.

Fuckin' magnets.

"Fancy seein' you here," I sing-song, because if I don't act like an idiot on purpose I'll act like one for real. Those sexy black eyes just narrow and it makes my dick do a little jerky jig in my jeans.

"You've been avoiding me, Suigetsu." Check him out with his anunciatin'. Saying his g's and t's and all that crap. Stupid fuckin' rich kid. Sexy fuckin' rich kid.

"Yeah, my bad," I grunt. He's yanked me real close. Its positions like this that make me realise how fuckin' tall the kid is. _Seriously_. I mean there's only a year between us but he's like four inches taller than me.

Good thing height ain't the deciding factor in sex, else I'd be fucked. Literally.

But yeah, he's like breathing down on me and grinnin' and I'm just like, _fuck it_. Because I always end up thinkin' that. Once you're in Uchiha Sasuke's breathin' range you ain't got a chance in hell. So I just go for it, but he's goin' for it at the same time, so we meet halfway in this... I guess it counts as a kiss, but with all the biting goin' on I'd be more inclined to call it fightin' with our mouths.

Still hot though.

Mmm, and now his tongue's coming out. I love that tongue. It's like... sin personified. My own tongue can't help but wanna play, so they get all tangled up in each other and cause I'm the feisty one I force his back into his own mouth, which is really hot and he tastes kinda sharp. Maybe he had a lemon drop before he walked in or somethin'. Who cares, it suits him to tee.

And the heat in his mouth is only makin' me wish that it was my dick in there rather than my tongue, but I guess it'll do for now 'cause the kissing is actually kinda... nice. His lips are really soft, like a girl's. Just plump enough for me to catch with my teeth and give him a little nibble. I know he likes it, cause he starts jerkin' his hips a little bit against me. I can feel his cock against my belly button, pokin' me as if to say "get the fuck on with it".

Well, I _would_, but we're in public you little pervert.

He seems to read my mind cause next thing I know I'm being dragged by my shirt (bastard better pay for a new one, Armani ain't cheap) into the guy's rooms and he's lockin' the main door. Nobody's in here as far as I can tell, but even if there is they're in for one hell of a show. And I'm so drugged up on Sasuke and E that I don't really give a damn.

Now it's my turn to do the slamming and grabbing and shoving. He's barely turned the key in the lock before he's being crushed up against the door, face first. I love lookin' in his face when we fuck but he's just got such a great ass that I can't resist a bit of good ol' fashioned doggy humping. He don't seem to be complainin' either, the slut's actually rubbin' back against me with that awesome ass of his.

He looks over his shoulder at me and I nearly jizz myself. Now he's gone from evil to plain old smoulderin'. His eyes... oh god, those eyes could have their own centrefold and they would be more than enough material to jerk off to on their own. And I get the whole package, the flushed cheeks, the bits of black hair stickin' to his forehead. Those _arms_. And of course, the main course.

I reach down and get a nice handful of it, squeeze his ass pretty damn hard actually. Thank god he ain't a girl, even if he looks like one. He likes it rough, which suits me fine. He won't care if he gets a nice hand-shaped bruise on his ass, he'll probably ask me to make another a week later. Why the fuck was I tryin' to resist this guy again?

"Get on with it for fucks sake."

Oh yeah. Cause he's a twat.

But he's got a point, as my dick so kindly points out by chafing against my jeans. So with one hand still shoved between his shoulder blades I reach down and struggle with my zipper. Trouble with going commando, you can have a nasty accident if you aren't careful. But pretty soon my dick is out and ready for action without so much as a nick on it, and I let Sasuke know by shoving it against the curve of his butt.

_Damn_. I could cum just rutting against him like that. Doubt he'd be too pleased though. So once he's got his own pants undone down they go, and whaddya know, he's going boxerless too.

"Suck on these, princess," I growl before shoving two fingers in his mouth. Well, it was open. He shoots me a lovely horny glare that makes it SO hard not to just shove in dry, but then he starts to suck on 'em anyway and really makes a show of it. Like, weavin' his tongue between them and dragging his teeth over my knuckles.

I think I last about ten whole seconds before I have to pull my fingers out. That's a new record.

I move my hand down to his ass, cause I just can't take the waitin' _anymore_, and sink those wet fingers straight into his hole. I'm watchin' his face, and I'm lovin' it 'cause he bites his lip so hard it starts to bleed. I watch the red stuff dribble down his chin whilst my fingers pump in and out of him. His insides feel like... kinda silky, I guess. But I can feel the muscles as well, squeezing and making me really wanna skip the preliminaries and get onto to the headline act.

He's thinkin' the same, because I get another of those awesome glares.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm gettin' to it." Fingers come out and that hand immediately goes to his hair. I love his hair. It's so soft, not like most Asian kids hair which looks good but is actually kinda bristly. But no, Uchiha probably conditions his like a fucking supermodel, because it slides through my fingers like water. Until I get a good grip and wrench his head back to get a good look at his cute face, that is.

"Lookin' a bit hot an' bothered, Uchiha," I comment as I line my dick up. He's panting real heavy now, like he's just run a triathlon. And his eyes are just lookin' at me and _begging _me to do something.

How can I resist?

I push in a little bit, and he makes this little grunt that could almost be a whine. His eyes make slits and he starts chewin' on his lip again. His hands are scraping against the door like a dog does when it wants to go out.

It's my turn to smirk as I shove the rest of the way in, all in one thrust. And by fucking Jesus, he makes the best noises in the world when he's surprised. His eyes fly right back open, huge and black and even though they're so dark I can see my fuckin' nightmares in them, there's still so much to read in them that it's actually a bit too intimate for my likin'.

So I look down and enjoy the show, 'cause trust me there is nothin' better than watching my dick stretch his hole out. I'm waiting for him to get used to me, which is actually rather considerate of me, but I'm quite happy to wait 'cause it's not often I get enough lighting to see what the hell is going on down there. The hand that ain't stuck in his hair and pullin' his head back moves down to his ass, and I trace from his hole up his crack and across one already-bruised cheek before givin' him a satisfying smack.

And now another glare. Time to get started.

I let go of his hair and grab his hips squarely with both hands. I plant my feet firmly. Pull out, all the way to the tip so I can see his hole close up a little, before pushing right back in and seatin' myself in that awesome heat that makes my eyes roll like marbles. I toss my hair out my eyes with a wicked smirk which Sasuke sends right back at me, and start to thrust.

I'm tellin' ya, you'd never need music again once you've heard the sound of our skin smackin' together mixed with his voice. His _voice_. It's dark but sweet, like black caramel, makes me wanna lick his freakin' voicebox up it sounds that good. The whole bathroom is echoing with the sound of us fuckin' and it's all I can do to not jizz myself early. I'd never hear the end of it if I did.

But Sasuke seems to feelin' it too, 'cause seconds later his hand is on his lonely dick and he's really going for it, I mean his hand is like a blur on it and he's started to properly moan now, like a chick. That's the best part of screwing him, when he really lets go and doesn't care if he sounds like a girl. It also means I can let go as well.

So I do. My teeth find his shoulder and I try my best to mask my groan as I coat his insides with my spunk. I'm jerking and his ass is right up against my hips and he's covering the door in his own cum and we both don't give a shit any more, the bathroom is our concert hall and fuck do those acoustics carry.

When I finally get down from like, cloud million, I pull away an' he's got a right scowl on his face cause I made him bleed. I can't help that my teeth are sharp! I doubt he cares about the actual wound. He's probably smartin' about the shirt. Well, he stretched my Armani shirt, so I've got blood on his Levi one, or whatever the fuck it is. Fair exchange.

We clean up in like, deathly silence. He won't look at me, I won't look at him. We already hate each other again. We've fucked, now we go our separate ways until the next time Uchiha has an itch he needs to scratch.

It's fine with me. Really.


End file.
